


Loveless

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Series: Aka°Furi Dose of Nonsense [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Author : Cinnafox, Crack, Discord: Poulécriture, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nonsense, Romance, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Il était une fois un Roi nommé Seijuurou qui cherchait de l'aide auprès d'une bonne fée, mais qui se fit maudire par celle-ci à la place.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: Aka°Furi Dose of Nonsense [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648648
Kudos: 6
Collections: Poulécriture





	Loveless

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loveless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107292) by [Cinnafox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox). 



Il était une fois un Prince aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux rubis et or nommé Akashi Seijuurou. Il avait hérité du trône après le décès du Roi et de la Reine. Lorsqu'il fut couronné, il n'avait ni femme ni enfant qui pourrait lui hériter. Il vécut de longues journées à essayer de guérir la solitude dont il souffrait, son cœur désirant quelqu'un à ses côtés, et il finit par chercher de l'aide auprès d'une bonne fée.

Il entama un long voyage au travers des vallées et par-dessus les montagnes pour chercher son bonheur. Au fin fond d'une forêt, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire et que la neige commençait à tomber, Seijuurou trouva une petite maison. De la fumée arc-en-ciel s'échappait de la cheminée et le Roi sut qu'il était arrivé.

Le Roi Seijuurou s'approcha de la porte qui sentait le fromage blanc et frappa deux fois avant de se reculer pour attendre. Des pas rapides se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une petite vieille dame dont les cheveux étaient attachés en de nombreux chignons décoiffés. Le Roi l'observa pendant qu'elle-même faisait de même, la peau claire de son visage parsemée de nombreuses rides, mais ses yeux vifs comme ceux d'une colombe.

« **Êtes-vous la bonne fée ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix velouteuse. »

La vieille femme sourit. « **C'est bien moi, qui est le beau jeune homme qui me demande–** » Elle hoqueta de surprise et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « **C'est toi.** » Elle le pointa d'un doigt fin comme une brindille. « **Tu es le fils du Roi tyrannique ! Je connais ces yeux, ces yeux démoniaques ! Hmph !** » Elle croisa les bras et se tourna. « **Que veux-tu, enfant du diable ?** »

Le sourire gracieux du Roi resta en place. « **Je suis Seijuurou treizième du nom, fils d'Akashi. Je comprends que mon père et son père avant lui aient décidé de vous bannir, ce qui est compréhensible au vu de votre comportement barbare, je viens donc vous pardonner et–**

\- **_Barbare_ ?!** » La bonne fée tapa du pied sous sa robe trop grande et le regarda avec un visage déformé par la rage. « **Écoute-moi bien, sale tête de tomate !** » Le Roi ne s'attendait pas à la colère de la fée. « **La lignée des Akashi est une atrocité et je devrais te jeter un sort–**

\- **M-Me jeter un sort ?** » Le Roi fit un pas en avant. « **Je suis venu pour vous demander de me bénir dans ma quête en échange de mon pardon et vous me remerciez en me jetant un sort ?**

\- **Oui ! Sur toi et ton bon visage !** cracha-t-elle en relevant le menton pour le fusiller du regard, les poings sur les hanches.

\- **C'est un blasphème ! Je suis absolu !**

\- **Ha ! Absolument ridicule !** » Elle lui tira la langue.

« **J'ai mis fin aux péchés des pères de mon père et souhaite avoir une compagne afin d'avoir un héritier qui continuera de répandre nos croyances.** »

La mâchoire de la bonne fée s'écrasa au sol. « **Que je te bénisse pour que tu puisses continuer de répandre les croyances d'une tyrannie ?** s'écria-t-elle. **Je te maudis ! Aucune femme au monde n'aimera ton beau visage !** » Le Roi ne put dire quoique ce soit et la bonne fée lui jeta un sort. De la fumée noire tourbillonna autour du Roi et elle rit et rit, avant de tousser parce qu'elle avait la gorge sèche.

Un homme sortit de derrière un buisson, trébuchant, et tomba. Il grogna en sentant le froid de la neige traverser ses vêtements avant de se relever. Il était habillé d'une cape rouge et sa tunique était embellie par des rubis et des saphirs, mais ses cheveux marron étaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux aussi grands que ceux d'une biche apeurée. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu, avant de finalement voir la bonne fée et le Roi.

Le Roi fut stupéfait lorsque l'étranger sourit. « **Oh, bonsoir.** » Il leur fit un signe de main et avança tant bien que mal dans la neige. « **Je suis si heureux de rencontrer des gens ici. Je suis Prince Furihata Kouki quinzième du nom. Je me suis perdu, pourrais-je vous demander de m'offrir un endroit où passer la nuit et peut-être une tasse de thé ? Je vous serai redevable.** »

Les yeux de la bonne fée brillèrent de joie. « **Oh, Votre Altesse. Les Furihata ont toujours été bons et généreux, vous méritez un endroit chaud ainsi qu'un bon repas.** » Elle prit les mains gelées du Prince entre les siennes. « _**Ohh**_ **, mon pauvre enfant. Entrez et laissez-moi prendre soin de vous.** » Elle sourit et se tourna pour faire entrer le Prince. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque le Roi Seijuurou s'avança.

Les yeux du jeune Prince croisèrent ceux brillants du Roi. Entre eux, la vieille femme tournait la tête, les regardant à tour de rôle.

Le Prince Kouki sentit ses joues chauffer et il commença à rougir. « **B-Bonjour** , le salua-t-il timidement. »

Le Roi sourit et prit les mains douces du Prince qui étaient dans celles de la bonne fée. « **Vous êtes divin. Vous avez dit être le Prince ?** demanda le Roi Seijuurou. »

Kouki cligna des yeux rapidement. « **O-Oui, je suis le Prince Furihata Kouki de Seirin.**

\- **_Ah_.** » Le Roi amena les mains du Prince jusqu'à ses lèvres froides et gercées pour les embrasser. « **Je suis le Roi Akashi Seijuurou treizième du nom de Rakuzan.** »

Le Prince écarquilla les yeux et s'inclina. « **Votre Altesse.** » Il se releva et sourit au Roi. « **Vous êtes très généreux envers mon peuple, je vous remercie pour l'aide que vous avez fourni à mes soldats. Vous avez ma toute gratitude.**

\- **Ce n'est pas nécessaire** , sourit le Roi. **Souhaiteriez-vous venir au château ? Mes serviteurs s'occuperont de tous vos besoins.** »

Le Prince sourit, gêné, jusqu'à ce que la bonne fée s'interpose. « **Tu ne souilleras pas le Prince, son cœur est trop bon et généreux. Et...** » Elle sourit avec dédain. « **Ne crois pas que tu peux prendre le Prince pour un imbécile, aucune femme ne tombera amoureuse de toi, je t'ai maudit.** »

Le Roi continua de regarder le Prince. « **Ce n'est pas une femme.** »

La bonne fée hoqueta de surprise.

Le Prince Kouki sourit. « **Non, je ne suis pas une femme.** »

La bonne fée reprit la parole, bégayant. « **Mais il ne peut pas porter ton enfant, la lignée des Akashi s'éteindra donc.**

\- **Je suis un Omega** , dit le jeune Prince. »

Le Roi lui envoya un sourire sournois et les joues du Prince rougirent. La bonne fée était sidérée.

Le Roi Seijuurou et le Prince Kouki se fixaient amoureusement. « **Mon noble destrier nous attend à l'orée de la forêt.** » Le Roi tira le Prince vers lui. « **Venez avec moi.** »

Le Prince Kouki acquiesça. « **Oui, Votre Altesse.** »

Et le Roi Seijuurou passa sa cape autour des épaules du jeune Prince Kouki et ils partirent dans la neige, marchant côte à côte.

La bonne fée les fixa, la bouche grande ouverte, avant de hurler. « **VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?!** »

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
